


先婚後愛三十題

by yinhan8796



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhan8796/pseuds/yinhan8796





	先婚後愛三十題

1.初遇

面对莫名其妙的应酬场合，身为创意总监的边伯贤早已经见怪不怪，但大多时候他并不会参加，今天却被老总勒令一定要前往，否则让他滚回家吃自己。

他正愁着无聊，一个人站在露台边喝着闷酒，却突然看见门边角落有个眉清目秀的男孩子，那人身着简单，白T再搭一件卡其色的衬衫，下身一件松垮裤子，在一群盛装打扮的人群中，显得格外突兀。

于是他决定前去搭讪。

「这个party有点无聊呢，有兴趣和我去别的地方吗？」

「这是我的生日party呢……」

哈？这个小可爱叫金钟大？噗。

2.玩玩

说是这么说，他还真的带着金钟大出来了。他一手操控着方向盘，不时用眼角余光睨他，发现他就像个寻宝的孩子一样，对于周遭环境很是好奇。

边伯贤歪头想着，有钱人家的贵公子都喜欢去哪呢？

「KFC！」小可爱手舞足蹈地回答。

？？？？？？？？？

3.完蛋

说起来为啥KFC吃一吃他能在酒店醒来，成为了边伯贤一生的未解之谜，反正他只记得一个看起来凶巴巴的人狠盯着他，脚下还踩着他的袜子。

「边总监，你还记得昨天怎么了吗？」那人皮笑肉不笑的朝他问着。

不管是什么事，反正他感觉自己要完蛋了。

4.玩笑

于是当他终于在老总的一句「滚回来」喝令之下，一脸疲倦的出现在公司里，他才终于搞清楚发生了什么。

「你知道你睡了人家金小少爷吗？」

「屁！我自己有没有进去我不知道吗？」边伯贤抹了抹嘴边的咖啡渍，恬不知耻的解释。

「什么进去不进去！」老总用拐杖敲了他一下，恨不得把他打醒，「是指你带他去开房间。」

？？？？？这能叫我睡了他吗。

「反正，金家那边都炸了，」老总推了推眼镜，一脸深沉的问道：「你打算怎么解决？」

边伯贤突然觉得他被富家贵公子仙人跳了。

5.好处

「结婚？不是，这婚姻难道是能轻易开玩笑的吗？」

「这已经是一举两得的法子了，更何况和他结婚，你能少奋斗三十年！」

「这算什么？这么没骨气的吗？」边伯贤想了想，又觉得不对，「等等，什么少奋斗三十年，是一辈子躺在床上都可以好吗！」

边伯贤突然觉得他一夕暴富。

6.订婚

婚讯一公布，媒体界都炸开了锅，商业富豪金家和时尚界大佬边家要联姻，一时之间经济报刊的专栏作家都开始分析这样的操作是为了什么。

于是边伯贤只要一出现在公众场合，就被记者堵麦，搞得他是有苦说不出。

不是，他要说什么？疑似被一个表面无害的小可爱贵公子仙人跳吗。

7.约会

这是订婚后两人第一次见，边伯贤这次不再带他去KFC，而是参考老总的建议预约了一家高级餐厅，准备好好地见见未来金主，呸呸呸，是未来伴侣。

「过得好吗？」

「啊？哦，还行吧。」

「但电视上的你，看起来好像很不好啊。」

「他们问我为什么要和你结婚，我又答不出来。」

金钟大笑了出来，随后又对一只昂贵的龙虾皱了眉，放下刀叉，抬眼向他道：「还能因为什么？当然是钱多呀。」

小伙子，我欣赏你这好不做作的性格。

8.结婚

当天边伯贤敬酒敬到头疼，回到房间早已经是半夜的事情，他虽然是个花花公子，但也觉得自己只把这个小可爱当弟弟而已，如果真的要下手，他不免有种诱拐儿童的罪恶。

正想着刚怎么跟金钟大解释，却发现自己的担心完全是多余的，小可爱早已经上床睡觉，还摆了张纸条：我先睡啦~伯贤尼你也早点睡哦！晚安唷~

边伯贤不由得笑了出来，在浴室洗澡时，边冲澡还边唱：「是心动啊~糟糕眼神躲不掉~」

不是，怎么还唱起来了。

9.睡衣

新婚隔天，边伯贤仍旧出发去工作室，下属明显感觉到他吹毛求疵的性格在没法治的情况下竟有了改善，想着大概是人逢喜事精神爽，就连开会时也不自觉地傻笑。

回家时，边伯贤一看客厅没人，便四处找找，最后才看见金钟大坐在画室里头画画，他蹑手蹑脚的接近，想给对方一个惊喜。

没想到那人一转身，竟将画笔挥到了边伯贤的衣服上，金钟大一下就愣了，忙忙开口道歉，还用自己的围裙去帮忙擦拭。

也不知怎么的，边伯贤盯着他一心一意的小脑袋，突地心下一软，轻轻地拥住了他，金钟大不明所以，却也没有出声，只是任由他抱着。

边伯贤吻了吻他的头顶，语气不由得放软：「没事的，我带了今年自己设计的一款睡衣，这下能派上用场了。」

10.小可爱

晚上睡觉前，边伯贤正坐在沙发上看时尚杂志，看了一会后，金钟大突然咻的一下便出现在他的面前。

他抬眼一瞧，便发现金钟大穿着他带回来的新款睡衣，刚好和自己身上这套是情侣款。

「伯贤尼~好看吗？」

「嗯，很好看哦。」

边伯贤看着他那傻FuFu的样子，不自觉地笑了出来。

11.爱称

「你都叫我伯贤尼，那我叫你什么比较好呢？」

「倩尼！我的英文名字是Chen哦。」

12.冰美式

金钟大爱喝冰美式，不分季节的那种，但每次喝了都睡不着。

他感觉到身边的人又在翻来覆去，边伯贤皱了眉，开了床头小灯，用着低沉的嗓音问道：「怎么了？」

金钟大一脸委屈，「睡不着。」

「下次不许再喝。」

「不行！！！！！！」

边伯贤瞪他一眼。

金钟大表示：我错了，下次还敢。

13.恶梦

边伯贤很常做恶梦，搞艺术的通常感情比较细腻，所以夜里梦也多。有一次他吓得醒过来，便看见金钟大睁着眼睛瞧他，用手轻轻地拍着他。

「你做什么呢？」

「伯贤尼作恶梦，赶走它了，我就变成你的美梦啦。」

14.表情

边伯贤生日的时候，画家金钟大送给了他一幅画。

唯一令边伯贤不满的，便是表情的选择，「为什么我是这样'ㅅ'？」

「诶？不觉得很像你吗？很可爱呢。」

至于到底是谁可爱，边伯贤也不知道了。

15.鬼片

从没看过鬼片的边伯贤在休假日时突然心血来潮，带着金钟大去电影院了。

没想到竟是这样的情况。

「哇，伯贤尼你看那个姐姐演得真好！」

「哇哇哇哇哇别过来啊啊啊，呀金钟大不准乱叫人家姐姐！」

16.合气道

边伯贤小时候身体不好，母亲因此送他去学合气道健身，金钟大知道了，兴致很高的让他教自己。

除了简单的动作还挺得住，娇气的金小少爷学到一半因为觉得辛苦，突然开始采取撒泼打滚模式。

「太累了……真的……伯贤尼，休息一下吧。」

「你刚刚才休息了半小时，又吃了最爱的草莓蛋糕，已经够了，快起来！」

「啊？草莓蛋糕不是伯贤尼喜欢的吗？怎么都赖我！」

诶，是这样吗？

17.走秀

边伯贤去法国出了趟差，除了帮自己的品牌站台，顺便意思意思走个秀，想着机会难得，便带着金钟大去了。

当他在台上一脸世上最帅的男模样，身高与气场瞬间变成一米八，一下台金钟大却拉着他一脸崇拜的说：「刚刚那个女模特好好看，衣服也好好看哦！」

衣服是他设计的当然好看，不过等等。

谁来解答他的疑惑，其实金钟大是直的对吧？

18.生气

卖力的边伯贤遭受到冷落，使得他相当的受伤，一整个晚上都不和金钟大说话。

他正在浴室享受自己的通畅时间，便从倒影得知金钟大在玻璃外蹲着，接着委屈巴巴的敲着门：「伯贤尼对不起。」

「你错哪里了？」

「嗯……其实我不知道哎。」

「……那你干嘛道歉。」

「因为你生气了，是我的错，就是要道歉，」金钟大小心翼翼的问：「还生气吗？」

他不说话。

金钟大正疑惑着呢，却突然听得里头咚的一声，边伯贤在里头忙了一阵后，随后将门拉开来，高冷说道：「看在你治了我便秘的份上，我就原谅你一次吧。」

19.Candy

边伯贤换了个新发型，浏海改为一边旁分，并将头发剃短了些，整个人看起来更年轻更有朝气一些，金钟大整天就爱摸他头发短了的头皮处，一开始边伯贤有些无奈，后来就习惯了。

「伯贤累了吗？这边有一颗Candy哦。」

边伯贤吃下了他喂给自己的一颗糖，轻笑指着他，学着他的语气：「这里也有一颗Candy哦。」

20.总裁小说

金钟大这个小可爱总是会做出让边伯贤哭笑不得的事情，例如现在。

「不是，你怎么又在看这种小说呀？」

「好看呀！」金钟大突然拍着他的肩，兴奋的说道：「伯贤，你念一念这段。」

边伯贤皱着眉拿过来，真正念出来的时候眉头简直能打结，「说吧，你千方百计勾引我，不就是想要我的钱吗？呵，没骨气的女人。」

滴滴，疑似被有钱老公内涵的我该做何反应？在线等，急。

21.先婚后爱

「伯贤尼，突然想想，我们好像是小说里说的先婚后爱哎？」

「那种小说你真的少看。我们有后爱吗？」

「没有爱吗？」他委屈巴巴。

「我决定爱你一万年。」他爱怜地亲了亲他的脸颊。

「哎？伯贤尼说话就说话不可以抄歌词哦。」

22.生活

「所以说……灿烈说了我结婚后好像比较快乐。」

「那当然呀，等等灿烈是谁？」

「大眼大耳身高比你高那个。钟仁也这么说哎。」

「哦……不是，钟仁又哪位啊？」

「KAI呀KAI！我弟弟！亲弟弟！」

「你说那个网上那个很有名的Reaction主吗？哎等等，他是你弟？！」

23.酒醉

说起喝醉的边伯贤，通常会有五阶段的表现。

第一阶段：撒娇。

「倩尼应该是最爱我的吧？是唯一吧？是吧是吧？」

第二阶段：生气。

「我居然不是倩尼的初恋，这算什么事嘛……什么OOO、XXX都给我去死！」

第三阶段：撒泼

「倩尼应该不会离开我吧……你要是离开我，我就，就就就谋夺你的家产！哎不对，又不是在演肥皂剧……」

第四阶段：哀求

「你看我长得还不错吧？身材有六块腹肌吧？虽然长得是不够高但也够用了吧？倩尼你好狠心哦，你怎么又要走了？刚刚不是还温柔地帮我擦脸吗？呜呜……」

第五阶段：坦承

「倩尼，你要知道，别人都是爱你的财富，而我——是馋你的身子。」

24.密码

「伯贤尼，你计算机可以借我用一下吗？我计算机坏了。」

「可以啊，」刷着牙的边伯贤从浴室里探出头来，「密码是我们的结婚纪念日。」

「哦好！」

等等，结婚纪念日……哪天啊糟糕。

25.灵魂发问

「你车上，怎么会有一支口红啊？」

边伯贤愣了一下，最后才和盘托出：「这个。」

金钟大接过一看，没几秒便笑了出来，「为什么要印唇印在生日卡片上啊？」

26.饮料

「伯贤尼，我要叫外送，你草莓牛奶要喝什么甜度的？」

「和你一样甜！」

金钟大哦了一声，等到外送员将饮料送来，边伯贤一眼都没看便喝了一口。

阿呸，无糖的草莓牛奶能喝吗？

27.如果

「倩尼，如果我们灵魂交换，你最想做什么事？」

「这个嘛……」金钟大很认真地思考着，「暂时还没想到，你呢？」

边伯贤一脸认真，「关起门来打一枪，然后录像起来。」

喂？警察叔叔在吗？这里有个变态。

28.梦话

金钟大可以在睡着的时候与他人对话，不过他本人醒来后完全不知道。

「倩尼，最近工作不是很顺利，如果我辞职了，你要养我吗？」

「哦……养啊，家里不是钱最多了吗？」

论拥有一个有钱老公的重要性。

29.地震

金钟大最怕地震，对于这件事情很敏感，有一次半夜的时候突然晃了好大一下，便把他吓醒了。

他可怜巴巴的往边伯贤的身旁缩着，小声地说道：「伯贤尼，地震了……」

边伯贤像是听见了，一把拥紧了他的小可爱，轻轻拍着金钟大的背哄他入睡，「哦……没塌没塌别担心，快睡吧。」

30.原来

「我有件事情真的很好奇，我们相遇那天，记得我们不是去KFC吗？怎么突然到了酒店？」

「哦……我带你去的啊。」

边伯贤一脸震惊，他果然是被仙人跳！

金钟大一脸紧张，「你不要怪我啊，是我和父亲说我好喜欢你的设计的，让他一定要请你来，然后就……就，使了些小手段？」

没想到边伯贤用力地抱住金钟大，一脸欣慰。

「我们钟大真棒，我好开心被你设计。」

哈？这剧本不是这样写的啊，你给我好好演啊。


End file.
